Traditionally, bicycle floor pumps have used a fork or other interference geometry to hold the chuck or hose of the pump to the pump. In 1946, SILCA SpA, the predecessor of the Applicant invented a handle with two grooves that could be used to hold the hose close to the pump body, which had the added benefit of also keeping the pump handle confined to the body. This feature dramatically improved the portability of the pump.
Later pump designs used a small fork shaped fitting located on the pump barrel to secure the pump hose. Many modern pumps have moved the fork to the base which allows the hose to wrap over the pump handle and be secured at the base.
Although these devices perform their intended functions in a workmanlike manner, room for improvement exists.